


say it louder (who’s gonna love you like me?)

by hyuck127



Series: a complicated love story [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics, Song: Shameless (The Weeknd), Toxic Relationship, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuck127/pseuds/hyuck127
Summary: “say it donghyuck” mark said while looking straight into donghyuck’s eyes and grabbing him by his waist. “say it”.“i love you mark” said donghyuck while crying.“say it louder donghyuck” he said harshly and pulling him closer. “who’s gonna love you like me?”.





	say it louder (who’s gonna love you like me?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fanfic!! feel free to leave any comment!
> 
> Song: shameless - The Weeknd
> 
> in order to understand the story you have to read the series like this:  
> 1st: but baby there you go again (making me love you)
> 
> 2nd: it’s like we can’t stop (we’re enemies)
> 
> 3rd: say it louder (who’s gonna love you like me?)

another friday night, another party. but this one was kinda different to the previous ones he had. this was mark’s first party after The Breakup.

“look who’s over there” said jeno with a grin on his face while making his way over the party with mark on his side. he sighed because he knew who was there. and he was no ready to face him. not again.

mark looked to where jeno was pointing at and that’s when he saw him. he saw donghyuck next to his new boyfriend, mr. wong yukhei, a chinese exchange student taller than him, handsome than him, more way everything than him.

when mark saw donghyuck kissing yukhei, like they used to do, he immediately remembered the night that they fought over the chinese guy because mark was jealous of him. mark laughed at the memory. after all, he was right.

“if you keep acting like a depressed bitch everytime you see him you are never going to get him back to you, you know?” said jeno while giving him a cup filled with something. “maybe i don’t want him back” mark said. “if you say so” jeno said while shrugging. mark knew that it was a lie. he wanted donghyuck back more than ever.

he could tell the younger was looking at him with a look of desire on his eyes even though his boyfriend was next to him kissing his neck. every time their eyes met, he could tell the younger was telling him to do whatever he wanted to do with him, he could tell that donghyuck was ready to risk it all for him. he knew donghyuck. he could read him like a book.

mark took a long sip of the pure vodka that jeno had given to him. it was going to be a quite long night.

the saddest part of everything, mark thought, was the fact that donghyuck was over there, being happy with his new guy while he was still crying over their breakup. mark wanted to let go, mark wanted to forget about donghyuck’s existence and move on, he wanted to find a new lover a new life, he wanted to start again, just like donghyuck did. but every time mark tried to do something, donghyuck was there, crawling back to him. mark didn’t want to hurt himself anymore and he didn’t want to hurt the younger neither, but donghyuck lived for the pain.

mark was sitting on a sofa next to a pretty drunk jaemin, bored as hell, when his phone rang. it was friday, after midnight and they were pretty drunk at a party. he knew the only person who could be texting him at that time was donghyuck. and when he checked his phone and saw the notifications popping up one by one, he knew that he was right.

from: hyuck (don’t answer anymore)  
(00.03) mark  
(00.03) i’m trying to be good but i can’t keep my composure anymore  
(00.04) i’m outside  
(00.04) please come over

he looked at the phone for a few minutes before he decided to go. perhaps, donghyuck was ready to risk it all, but mark wasn’t.

“hyuck” said mark while sitting next to the young boy. he was trying his best to not look at his eyes. he knew he couldn’t resist the charm his big brown eyes had. he was nervous and scared as hell, but still, he took a little bit of courage and spoke but without looking at the boy. “what do you want?”. his intention was to sound harsh, rude and mean, but he couldn’t do that. he couldn’t.

donghyuck just sat there while looking at mark for a few minutes without saying a word.

“you know that i still love you, right?” hyuck said but mark didn’t answer. “please, say something” hyuck said while grabbing the olders face making mark to look at him. but mark moved away quickly and again, he remained quiet. “i need closure, this is going to be the last time, i promise”.

  
mark let out a long sigh. “i’m not saying anything donghyuck i’m sorry, you already know everything, there’s no need for me to talk” he said while trying not to cry. mark looked at him with tears going down his face, he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “you always come back to me acting like you are not dating that douchbag, honestly donghyuck i’m tired, what do you want from me?”. he sounded desperate and tired at the same time. he tried to speak to donghyuck between tears, his voice barely audible.

donghyuck grabbed mark’s hand and without hesitation, he took him out of the party.

“where the fuck are we going?” said the older running behind donghyuck while still holding his hand. “to my apartment, can you please run a little bit faster mr. lee? i’m on a hurry”.

mark wasn’t thinking straight, he was aware of that. donghyuck drove him crazy, he was truly madly deeply in love with him. he was going to blame his next actions on the alcohol but right at that moment, he decided to turn off his brain, to stop thinking for a few minutes and let himself be carried away by his instincts, his heart and maybe also by the alcohol.

he stopped running and while still holding donghyuck by his hand, he pulled him closer to his chest.

he wanted to fix donghyuck even though he knew it was never going to be enough. he knew donghyuck loved him and was scared of losing him and love someone else. he knew that was why donghyuck was always calling him.

“say it donghyuck” mark said while looking straight into donghyuck’s eyes and grabbing him by his waist. “say it”.

“i love you mark” said donghyuck while crying.

“say it louder donghyuck” he said harshly and pulling him closer. “who’s gonna love you like me?”.

“I LOVE YOU MARK” donghyuck shouted while laughing. “i love you to the moon and back, no one is going to love me like you do” he said while leaning in. “no one”.


End file.
